


good boy

by strangulation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Petplay, This is Bad, self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangulation/pseuds/strangulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's having a little bit of trouble training his unruly pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I got hella drunk and crossfaded last night and was talking to a friend about oiiwa petplay and now i have a burrito and a whole day of hangover recovery to write this self indulgent GARBAGE. Don't read this it's bad. 
> 
> A.K.A. this is my first time posting on ao3 I can't believe this

There was nothing Iwaizumi wanted more than to itch his nose right about now, a small drip of sweat falling along its ridge. He licked his chapped lips and shook his head slightly to relieve the pressure, but it didn't do much but rattle the muzzle currently strapped to his face. 

And maybe to backtrack a little bit here-

Getting into a relationship with Oikawa was easy. They fell into a rhythm so long ago that getting together was just the natural next step and it wasn't awkward like they originally feared. Well, mostly. Not much had changed other than hanging out became "going on dates" and there was a lot more kissing and hand holding involved. And there was of course the natural progression of sleeping together. Fumbling first times became incessantly going at it when they could (because really it took them THIS long to get together finally and there was a lot of time to make up for), which has lead Iwaizumi to his current predicament. 

Oikawa sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at him with an annoyingly fond smile, leash held loosely in his right hand, his left hand mildly palming at the hard on he was sporting in his shorts. Iwaizumi sat between his legs, wearing nothing but a collar around his neck attached to the leash in the other's hand, and a big obnoxious muzzle strapped to his face. He abandoned his nose itching problem to nuzzle his face against Oikawa's thigh, muttering about how stupid this situation was. 

"Good boy, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cooed, petting his hair fondly. 

"Shut up, asshole" Iwaizumi muttered back, but he kept his face pressed against the other's thigh, too embarrassed to actually make eye contact. 

"You're so rude! You've got to be a good boy or you won't get any reward," Oikawa mock huffed and tugged gently at the leash.

"My 'reward' should be to punch you right in your shitty face. Why the hell did you think this was a good idea?" 

"Because, " Oikawa smiled, foot moving between the other's legs. His heel pressed against Iwaizumi's crotch lightly and his smile grew when he heard the other's breath hitch, "I think you liked being praised like this Iwa-chan. You want to be a good boy, right?" 

Well, fuck. Iwaizumi hung his head in shame, biting his lip the best he could around the cold metal framing his face. He would get Oikawa back for this later. He finally looked up to see Oikawa staring at him with mild curiosity, the hand that wasn't holding the leash held out tentatively towards Iwaizumi as if asking permission. He sighed and dropped his head down to Oikawa's thigh again, and he felt the other's hand gently touch his hair, ruffling it. It was calming even if the entire situation was embarrassing. 

Oikawa licked his lips, parting his thighs more and disrupting Iwaizumi's resting place. He tugged at the leash until Iwaizumi looked up at him. He sighed softly, steeling himself. If he was going to be in control of this situation, he couldn't falter now, especially with Iwaizumi not putting up as much of a fight as he usually would. 

"Now be good and come here and fuck me," he punctuated his point by tugging hard on the leash, legs coming to rest on either side of the other's head. Iwaizumi sucked in a hard breath and lunged forward, catching Oikawa off guard. He threw them both back on the bed, hands caressing Oikawa's thighs all the way to his hips to tug at his shorts. Oikawa wanted to kiss him hard in that moment, silently cursing the muzzle restraining him. But that could come off later. 

"Am I at least allowed to grab the lube, _sir_?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, scratching at the straps of the muzzle. 

"You should call me sir more often, Iwa-chan, it suits you- ow!" Oikawa smugly started out before Iwaizumi smacked him. "Bad dog! You're not going to get any reward for that!"

Iwaizumi just huffed, moving to grab the lube from Oikawa's dresser. He came back to the bed, pushing Oikawa down and straddling him, once again tugging at the other's shorts. That seemed to shut Oikawa up for the time being, the taller boy grabbing onto his own thighs and spreading them eagerly. Iwaizumi, however, had no intention of hurrying the process, taking his time to slick up his fingers and press slowly into the other. 

"Iwa-chan, hurry up," Oikawa whined, pushing his hips up to get Iwaizumi's fingers deeper inside. 

"I thought you were the master?" 

"Yeah and I'm ordering you to stop being a tease and hurry up, I'm fine!" 

"You suck at this" Iwaizumi laughed and took a few extra moments to stretch the other out, partially just to spite him but mostly to actually make sure he was fine. Once satisfied, he lined himself up, ready to slowly push himself in. However, he wasn't expecting Oikawa to grab him by _the stupid muzzle he insisted he wore_ , bringing his face in close as he wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's hips and thrust up. 

"You shouldn't think so hard about how you're going to tease me, you'll hurt your brain," Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi cursed under his breath, scrambling to try and get out of the taller one's grasp. "I all ready gave you an order, _Hajime_."

Iwaizumi growled, actually growled at him, pressing him into the mattress and lining his dick up against Oikawa. With a thrust, he sunk into the other, causing Oikawa to whimper softly and bite his lip, head falling back. He pulled back until he was almost completely out, and slammed back in, and this time Oikawa let out a loud moan, hands scrambling for Iwaizumi's shoulders.

"Y-yeah, like that Iwa-chan, good dog."

"Shut up all ready." Iwaizumi muttered, pressing his muzzled face into the crook of Oikawa's neck as he concentrated on pulling out and slamming in at just the right spot to make Oikawa actually stop talking as he gasped and sputtered under him. He grabbed onto Oikawa's dick, pumping in time with his thrusts, closing his eyes and letting himself be lost in the heat instead of the straps digging into his cheeks. 

Iwaizumi let out his own moan as Oikawa moved his hips to meet his thrusts, realizing that his drool was starting to collect against the metal of the muzzle. The taller boy seemed to notice too, licking his lips as he looked up at his "pet" fondly. He tugged at the collar a little bit.

"I'll get you a nicer collar-ah, later Iwa-chan. You deserve it-" He sputtered as the boy on top of him rubbed his thumb against Oikawa's slit. 

"That better not be the reward you keep talking about," Iwaizumi shuddered as Oikawa pressed the collar against his neck, slightly adding pressure. He felt a jolt of pleasure go right to his dick as he pressed his neck harder against his collar, choking slightly. So that was something he didn't realize he was into, huh. He'd have to put that away for another day to ruminate on his findings, not wanting to give Oikawa another leg up on him at the moment. 

"The sooner you make me come, the sooner you'll get your gift," was the other's only response, pulling against the collar more. 

Iwaizumi felt his throat restrict and he thrust even deeper, grabbing the taller boy's legs to bend him nearly in half and pound into him, Oikawa not letting go of the collar for a second, the slight pressure on Iwaizumi's throat edging him closer to completion. It wasn't long before he was coming hard, Oikawa following soon after, spilling all over his chest and stomach. He finally let go of the collar, laying back on the bed properly as Iwaizumi moved back, ripping the muzzle off of his face to finally wipe away the sweat that had collected there. 

They sat still for a moment, catching their breath and untangling limbs. It could have been a longer stretch of peaceful quiet in Iwaizumi's opinion, but Oikawa mustered up the strength to reach under his bed and grab out a box, passing it to his boyfriend. 

"Your reward for being a good boy," he stated simply and laid back on the bed. A second later, the furry dog tail buttplug he had lovingly wrapped for his precious boyfriend came flying violently back into his face, punctuated with Iwaizumi calling him a "fucking dumbass."


End file.
